Haru and Bianchi
by Roxius
Summary: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! After Bianchi falls unconscious from overdrinking, Haru takes it upon herself to take care of the woman for the night. She didn't expect to lose her virginity later that same night. SHOUJO AI! Haru X Bianchi.


_"You know Reborn?"_

_"Yes. Isn't he wonderful?"_

_"He sure is..."_

"_I wish he would come back to me..._"

"_You used to know him?"_

_"Yes...we used to be partners..."_

_"In what?"_

_"The mafia, of course."_

* * *

'How the hell did a simple conversation turn into THIS?' Haru wondered as she was carrying a young woman named Bianchi back to her house. During their little talk earlier, Bianchi had lost her composure and drank until she had lost consciousness. Now, not only did Haru have to pay for all the beer, but she had to bring this woman back to her house. 

"I should have just turned tail and ran when she finished the tenth bottle..." Haru muttered to herself. Bianchi wasn't exactly heavy, but her prodominent breasts kept getting in the way. Haru did her best not to look at them, but she couldn't help it. They were so round and soft-looking. Haru grinned and thought, 'I wouldn't mind giving her a hug...wait, what am I thinking?'

After trudging a few blocks, Haru was relieved to finally come in view of her house. Suddenly, she heard a small 'hiccup' and someone muttering, "Are...we there...daaaa...?" 'At least she's awake...' Haru thought to herself as she pulled out her home keys. Once they were in the living room, Haru gently dropped Bianchi onto the coach and ran upstairs to clean up for bed.

"You're lucky my parents aren't home tonight..." Haru remarked as she took one last look at the half-unconscious woman.

Suddenly, just as Haru was about go into the bathroom, a voice called, "Wait...where ya goin'...dammit...come back..." Haru ignored Bianchi's drunken pleas and walked into the bathroom. The entire time Haru could hear Bianchi talking with a slurred tone of voice. Haru couldn't make out an single thing that woman was saying.

Eventually, Haru walked out of the bathroom and saw that Bianchi was missing. "Damn, where the hell did she go?" Haru exclaimed outloud. She already had a pretty rough night and it wasn't getting any better. Slowly and lightly, as if something was going to pop out and scare her, Haru stepped into the kitchen and whispered, "Bianchi...Bianchi...where are you? Bianchi..."

Suddenly, Bianchi popped out from behind the kitchen cabinet and gave Haru a small kiss on the lips. Haru jumped back and cried, "W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Bianchi had a goofy grin on her face as she said, "Why are you so upset, silly? I just gave you a kiss! Is giving a kiss to someone you love so wrong?"

"H-Hold on there! Rewind a moment!" Haru exclaimed, "Did you just say you love me?" Bianchi nodded and replied, "Of course, silly! You've been so nice to me! You payed for the drinks and you even took me to your house! You're so sweet!" 'She must still be drunk.' Haru thought as she watched Bianchi start to examine a knife on the table.

Haru snatched the knife away and said, "Don't play with knives. You could cut yourself!" Suddenly, Bianchi gave her another kiss on the lips. Bianchi patted Haru's head and exclaimed, "You're so sweet! Always looking out for me!" For a moment, Haru envisioned Bianchi in a sexy position wearing nothing but her underwear. Haru slapped herself across the face and thought, 'Why did I just think that?'

"What's wrong, baby?" Bianchi asked. She had noticed the obvious distress on Haru's face. Haru waved it off and replied, "It's nothing. Now, I think you should go to bed. You can sleep on the couch, okay? I'm going upstairs..." Suddenly, Bianchi looked completely horrified. "Y-You're g-going to leave me down h-here...a-alone?" she whimpered. Haru sighed. "Look, how about you...you sleep with me?" offered the black-haired girl.

Later, Haru was sitting in her bed, waiting for Bianchi to come out of the bathroom. 'Why the hell did I just ask her to sleep with me?' Haru wondered. The bathroom door swung open and Bianchi walked out, wearing nothing but a bra and panties. 'HOLY CRAP! DID IT JUST GET HOT IN HERE ALL OF THE SUDDEN?' Haru coughed slighty as the heat in her face began to rise. Bianchi giggled and exclaimed, "Aww, you like it, don't you? You're so cute!"

As Bianchi climbed into bed, Haru cursed under her breath and thought, 'Damn! This is just like that perverted thought I had not too long ago!' Bianchi wrapped her arms around Haru's chest and whispered, "Good night, love." With one final kiss on the lips, Bianchi fell asleep.

'WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?' Haru's entire body was shaking. Her face was flushed and she could feel Bianchi's breasts pressing gently against her fingers. Suddenly, Bianchi flipped over, causing her body to completely overlap Haru's. Haru could smell the fresh pinecone scent of Bianchi's hair. Their breasts were pressing together and their faces were only inches apart.

'DAMN THIS HORMONES!' Haru mentally screamed. She was having trouble containing these strange feelings she was having. Her will power was at its end. 'OH...FUCK IT!' With amazing vigor, Haru bent her head upwards and their lips connected. A small trail of saliva hung from Haru's lips as she took a quick breather.

All of the sudden, a sly grin formed on Bianchi's lips. "I knew you would fall for me sooner or later..." she whispered, "They always do..." Haru couldn't believe it. Not only was Bianchi never actually drunk, but the sly bitch tricked Haru into falling in love with her! "You're a real bitch, you know that?" Haru replied. Bianchi chuckled a bit and said, "Come on, why don't you just forget it and enjoy yourself tonight?"

Haru thought for a few seconds before replying. "Sure, why not? You're an amazing kisser, anyway..."

* * *

"Hey, babe, can I ask you something?" 

Haru groaned in response. She had been up all night and she was trying to get some much-needed sleep. Bianchi poked Haru on the head and whispered, "C'mon, babe, please wake up." Haru slapped Bianchi's hand away and groaned, "Go 'way...need sleep..." "Fine! Then I guess you don't want me to kiss you again, huh?" Taking the hint, Haru sat up and asked, "What is it, love?"

"You know who Reborn is tutoring, right?" asked the older woman. Haru easily knew the answer to this question. "Yeah. It's Tsuna Sawada. So what?" Bianchi had a mischevious sneer on her face as she said, "I have a plan to get rid of him and save Reborn!" "Huh? But...but I thought you loved ME!" Haru cried.

Bianchi kissed Haru's forehead and replied, "Of course I love you, honey! I'm just saying...as good-natured women, we should make it our duty to help those in need!"

Haru really couldn't disagree with that kind of logic.


End file.
